Gotham High: Sophomore Year
by YourNeighbor306
Summary: So this is a sequel to my Gotham High: Freshmen (Used to be Gotham High) story (But you don't have to read it to understand this). So The Team are normal Teenagers with no powers and they all go to Gotham High and some of the Leaguers are teachers here. This is a new school year and a new beginning. Same people. starring: Dick and Babs.
1. First Day

**Hey guys what's up?**

 **I was actually trying to publish this a few days ago**

 **But something happened and I couldn't go into my account**

 **or log out meaning I couldn't publish it... I'm sorry.**

 **So let me tell you what changed from the last story:**

 **\- Dick, Babs, Zee and Pam are now sophomores (That's what happens when you grow up a year).**

 **\- Artemis, Wally, Connor and Megan are** ** _now_** **juniors (Part of growing up).**

 **\- Kaldur is a Senior now (One year older).**

 **(Yes I know what I wrote last story but let's just say this is it)**

 **\- Roy is in Stanford not Princeton... college dumbass.**

* * *

"Bye Alfred" Dick said as he and Bruce got out of the Limo and closed the doors behind them.

"Are you excited?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, nothing is more fun than waking up at six AM and going to school" Dick said and Bruce laughed.

"Trust me, school will pass by before you even realise it" Bruce said.

"I sure hope so" Dick said, we entered the school building and Bruce went to his office.

Dick started walking, he saw the jocks flirting with some cheerleaders, a few nerds with calculators, some girls shrieking as they saw each other, same old same old.

 _Oh there is Wally_ Dick thought as he saw his friend.

"Hey Wally" Dick said.

"Hey Dick" Wally said and the two started walking "What's with the hair?"

"I'm thinking of letting it grow" Dick said.

"Yeeaaaah... don't" Wally said and the two laughed.

"I like it actually" they heard a voice coming, they turned to see Babs.. wearing the necklace Dick gave her at prom last year.

"Babs" Dick said as she came to hug him and give him a kiss and fist bumped Wally.

"Man, I haven't seen you guys all summer" Babs said.

"I didn't see _anyone_ all summer" Wally said.

"Well we still have twenty minutes before the first bell rings, let's go find the others" Dick said.

"Easy.. Artemis is in the ladies room" Babs said as she pointed to the blonde coming out from the washrooms, she saw the three and came to them.

"Hey, Babe" Wally said as he put his arm around Artemis' waist.

"Hey" she said as the four continued walking to the Football field.. and just as they suspected Megan and Connr were taking a walk around.

They found Kaldur next to the swimming pool and Zee and Pamela were arguing with Zatara.. he still isn't happy with his daughter and Pam being together but those two are working on softening him up.

Luckily the guys came before Pam said something she will regret and took the two, they all sat down outside, they were sitting on the green grass.. or sleeping, just relaxing and catching up.

"Hey did you change your phone number?" Wally asked Kaldur.

"Yes I did because I got a new phone" Kaldur said.

"Cool, what did you get?" Pam asked.

"Oh it was a surprise birthday present gift from my.. adoptive father" Kaldur said "It's an iPhone 6".

"Really? 'Cause the iPhone 7 is coming out soon, why didn't you wait?" Zee asked.

"I was not aware of him bringing me a new phone, hint 'surprise birthday present'" Kaldur said.

"Ok cool, what is it?" Wally asked.

"Wait, I want your number too" Babs said as she took out her phone.

"Me too" Artemis said and then the rest pulled out their phones.

"Wait a minute, Kaldur you said birthday present" Babs said weirdly.

"Indeed I did" Kaldur said.

"When was your birthday?" Megan asked.

"The 13th of July" Kaldur answered.

"How come you never told us?" Artemis asked.

"You never asked" Kaldur said.

"That doesn't mean we don't wanna know" Zee said.

"Actually it kinda does" Kaldur said.

"How about we celebrate tonight? We will go to a bar and get drunk and..." Wally started.

"Excuse me interruption but none of those sound appealing to me" Kaldur said.

"Ok how about my place? We can use the Wayne Bowling alley and the 7D Movies theater and..." Dick started.

"You have a 7D Movies Theater? And we're only _hearing_ about this now?" Megan asked.

"Thank you for your concern but you do not have to do this for me" Kaldur said.

"Nonsense we will have it and you will love it" Megan said.

Dick's phone beeped and he got up to say "You guys, it's Roy".

"Hey Roy, ROOOY, What's up? How's Stanford?" they all asked as they were Facetiming Roy.

"Hey guys, it's alright here.. but how are _you_?" Roy asked.

"It's good, but it's not the same without you" Wally said.

"You damn right it isn't" Roy laughed then the bell rang.

"See you guys later, now get to class suckers" Roy laughed as they hung up.

"Hey what classes do we have?" Babs asked Dick, Zee and Pam.

"Looks like the four of us have first period together, Pam and Zee the second, Pam and Babs the third, Babs and I fifth and seventh period all together" Dick said.

"What about us?" Wally asked.

"Artemis and Wally got first and second period together, thrid is me and Connor, forth is the four of us, seventh is Wally and Connor" Megan said.

"Alright let's get to class" Babs said.

* * *

First class was Math with Br- Mr. Wayne..

"Psst Babs" Dick whispered to the girl sitting next to him.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Look at this wacky donkey video" Dick whispered as he slipped her his phone and some earphones, she took them and carefully put the earphones on hidding them with her hair.

Dick heard her chuckle a bit, he looked at her and she was pressing her lips so she won't laugh as she gave him his phone back.

Luckily they were sitting at the back of the class and if this was any other teacher no one had noticed but Bru- Mr. Wayne is no ordinary teacher.

He was writting on the board and talking then sighed and without looking back to the class said "Mr. Grayson, Miss Gordon, I would like it if you turned your cellphones off".

The two looked at each other and Dick put his cellphone in his backpack.

"How does he do that?" Babs whispered.

"And NO talking" Mr. Wayne said then picked the marker up again.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were at the Gym with coach Kent for first period.. Kent decided Baseball was a good idea, which it is.. unless you choose Artemis and Wally as Team Captains.

"I will kick your ass" Artemis said.

"Pfft in your dreams" Wally said.

"Like I'd waste my dreams on _you_ "

"We are gonna win this thing and you'll be sorry you ever messed with the Wall-Man"

"Watch it Baywatch"

"Or else what? Arty Farty"

"Don't call me that"

"Arty Farty, Arty Farty, Arty Farty"

"Quit it, or else I'll..."

"So are we gonna play anytime soon, coach?" One of the students asked Kent.

"Give them a minute.. I'm _sure_ they'll break it off" Kent said.

Boy was he wrong...

* * *

Conner was now in French class with Mr. Jones and it was boring, some chicks flirted with him for a while but he turned them down.

 _If this is Junior year then I hate it._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys what's up?**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Should I finish with other chapters or should I leave it like that?**

 **Sorry it is short though.**

 **Anyways Follow, Fav and Review.**

 **I made this because I recently went back to school..**

 **And school isn't the same without Gotham High.**


	2. Just Your Typical Day

"Hey Wally" Conner said as he went to class and sat down next to his friend.

"Hey Conner, what's up?" Wally said.

"Nothing much just thinking... hey do you think I should try out for this?" Conner asks as he gets out a folded poster from his pocket and gives it to him, Wally takes it and unfolds it.

"Wrestling contest, this Friday, you think you are the best? Prove it, competition held by Coach Kent, Really, Conner?" Wally read.

"What? I'm really good and I don't know.. it might give me a chance to.. you know maybe talk to him" Conner says.

"Actually this sounds cool, I think I will join to" Wally says.

"Really? You?" Conner asks.

"What's wrong with me?" Wally asked.

"Lot of things.. but if you are talking about the wrestling, how about the fact that you only join gym class when we are racing?" Conner said.

"So?" Wally said.

"So you never actually wrestled before" Conner said.

"So I'll start wrestling, how hard could that be?" Wally said and Conner sighed.

* * *

"You know what would really be great right now?" Babs whispered to her three friends.

"What?" Zee who was sitting behind her asked.

"Ice Cream... why don't we have an ice cream machine?" Babs asked.

"Because Mr. no fun hates Ice Creams" Pam who was sitting next to Zee said.

"Hey that's my adoptive father" Dick said defending.

"Are you saying you agree with him?" Pam asked.

"Of course not.. what kind of idiot hates Ice Cream?" Dick said and all the others gave him weird looks "Yes, only I can talk about my adoptive father".

"Whatever, you know what we should do?" Pam asked.

"We should gather up all the Ice Cream we can and throw it out for the people" Pam said.

"Didn't I see that in Recess the School's Out movie?" Babs asked.

"Yes but that's not the point" Pam said.

* * *

"Okay so drinks are set and food is ready..." Dick started repeating the stuff over and over in his head.

"Would you just relax?" Babs said as she came in the room and saw all the balloons and decorations.

"Just going through a few things.." Dick started.

"For the fifth billion time" Babs finished.

"Com'on, I just want this to be great for Kaldur" Dick said.

"I know you mean well but you've been checking everything for the past hour, it's not gonna get any less perfect at the last..." Babs started but then Wally came running through the door.

"You're never gonna catch me" Wally exclaimed.

"But I can try" Artemis yelled as she ran behind him holding that wooden big spoon that they use for cooking.

"Miss Crock, Mr West, please give me back the spoon" Alfred yelled as he and Megan ran after the two to get the spoon and go back to cooking.

"Hey stop running you'll hit something and break it" Dick yelled then started running after them.

Conner slowly walked after them and leaned on the door frame then he nodded his head to Babs "Sup".

"Haha, they're crazy" Babs said.

"Yeah no doubt, hey what time is Kaldur showing up?" Conner asked.

"Four thirty, why?" Babs asks.

"It's five fifteen" Conner said.

"Do you think he is running late?" Babs asked.

"No I don't think so, he would have called and it's not like him to be late" Conner said.

"You worried?" Babs asked.

"A little" Conner said.

"I'll call him" Babs said as she dialed the number, she put it on speaker and Conner walked and stood next to her.

"Hello this is Kaldur, if you hear this I probably cannot reach the cell phone right now, please leave a message" they heard.

"Uuumm Hi Kaldur, this is Barb and Conner, we were wondering if you were coming to Dick's house, you're kinda late, call me back when you hear this, bye" Babs left a voicemail and hung up.

"Should we go look for him?" Babs asked.

"Let's go" Conner said as he grabbed his keys and his jacket and opened the door.

* * *

Babs went to knock on the door but then it opened and a blonde man came out of the house... it was Mr. Arthur, Kaldur's step dad.

"Oh hello, children, sorry to be so rude but you cam in a bad timing and I must leave" Mr. Arthur said.

"We were wondering if Kaldur's here" Conner said.

"I'm afraid not, he left about an hour ago... and I just received a call from the hospital" Mr. Arthur said.

"Oh my god what happened?" Babs asked.

"Is he okay?" Conner asked.

"We're not sure, we were just going to see him" Arthur said then a woman with red hair carrying a baby boy walked out of the door.

"Hey honey" she said as she kissed him on the cheek "Hello".

"Hey, uuumm sorry to bother you, but what hospital is Kaldur in right now?" Babs asked.

"The one on forth street, dear" she said.

"Thank you" Babs said as she and Conner turned around and called "Hey Dick, meet us outside the manor.. something's come up".

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **Okay I know this is really late and**

 **really short but I am working on many**

 **other things so be patient and I WILL**

 **update soon, so follow, fav and review.**


	3. Kaldur's Visit

"Heeeeeeeyyyy" they all sang quietly as they entered the hospital room Kaldur was in, Artemis was holding three balloons in her right hand and holding hands with Wally in the other, Babs was holding a chocolate gift box.

Kaldur looked at his friends with his lazy eyes and smiled "Hello my friends, it's nice to see you all, I'm sorry I troubled you".

"You're kidding right? He's kidding right?" Artemis turned to the others "You can't honestly be apologizing for crashing your car".

"Well, I am..." He started to get up but the doctor who just came in the room stopped him "No, no, no, you can't move yet, you have a broken leg and the accident cost you three ribs, You'll have to lay down for a couple of days".

"Wait, ho- How many days are we talking about?" Dick asked as he came closer to the doctor.

"Four to six days max.. and he will need to use crutches for two to three weeks after" she said as she took the sheets of paper and started going through the pages "we will have to perform a blood test, the nurse will be here soon".

She walked out with the sheets of paper.

"So buddy, since you couldn't come to the party, we brought the party to you" Wally said as he took out the bag of gifts from behind him and Conner threw a few colored decoration paper in the air and they all jingled "Surprise".

"You guys shouldn't have" Kaldur said.

"Nonsense Kal" Babs started "Since you can't open the gifts, we will".

"Oh, me first" Megan squeaked as she jumped up and brought a green box tied in a red ribbon and she cut the paper of the gift to reveal a really thick book called 'The Stories of Atlantis'.

"I remember you told me once that you really wonder if there is a City of Atlantis and you were so fascinated by it, so I figured..." Megan started talking.

"Thank you, Megan, I appreciate it" Kaldur said as Megan put the book on the table next to him.

"My turn" Wally said "You're gonna love this".

Wally ripped out the paper of the gift to reveal to fish in a plastic bag.

"They're amazing" Kaldur said.

"Seriously? This is your idea of a good gift?" Artemis snorted.

"It _is_ great, thank you Wally" Kaldur said.

"Don't be small minded, while I was working in the lab with Uncle Barry I discovered a certain combination of a few chemicals gives you..." he started saying as he walked back to the door and clicked the lights which revealed that the fish were glowing in the dark, one green and one dark blue "It's totally harmless for the fish and I have it in many different colors".

"This is so cool" they said.

"Wow" Kaldur said.

"Wait till you see the fish tank that Dick got you" Wally said.

"WALLY" Dick shouted.

"Oops, spoiler alert" Wally said.

Dick sighed then looked at Kaldur and said "Wally and I agreed he will get the fish and I will get the tank, but I couldn't bring it here so I already sent it to your house".

"OK, now me" Babs said as she stood up.

* * *

"Hello guys" they looked and saw Kaldur coming to school on crutches for the first time in a week (since the accident).

"Heeey" they all said in unison.

"How's your leg?" Babs asked as she put the book she was reading aside.

"Better now" Kaldur said.

"Dammit, Coach Kent is gonna make us do the mile running test" Dick said.

"Oh no, I hate that test" Artemis sighed.

"Why? It's actually not that bad" Wally said.

"For you maybe, you're the fastest kid in the whole school" Artemis said.

"Yeah, shut up, Wally" Babs said and Wally had a confused look.

"Yo, you seven" they all turned to look at Diana who was yelling at them "You planning on going to class anytime soon?"

They all grabbed their backpacks and Wally took Kaldur's backpack and they all went to class.

* * *

Babs paid for her food at the Cafeteria and turned around and started walking but immediately hit and spilled her food on none other than the clown prince of crime, Gotham High prankster, the Joker.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry.. uuumm.. here" Babs took a few tissue paper and started cleaning his shirt but it just made a huge stain on his shirt.

"You know I think I have a guy's shirt in my backpack" Babs started going through her bag "Yes, found it.. I was going to give it.. you know what never mind, here you go".

"No it's okay, you don't have to" Joker said in his weird voice "I'll laugh it off".

He laughed a terrifying laugh that really got on Babs' nerves.

"No, com'on, just take it" Babs said.

"You know what? Here, pick a card" Joker pulled out cards that were in his pocket.

Babs pulled out a card and showed it to him, he said "Oh, you got the Joker, I'll take the shirt".

He took the shirt and left and Babs could only think one thing _What a weirdo_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **So what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Follow, Fav and Review bc it's free,**

 **people like free things..**


	4. Halloween

"BOO" Wally screamed into Artemis's ears an she screamed out of terror as did the others, Wally took off his wolf mask and started laughing.

"That was NOT funny" Artemis said "Why are you wearing that thing?"

"Dudes, tomorrow is Halloween.. don't tell me you haven't bought costumes yet?" Wally said.

They all gave each other looks and then looked back at Wally before Artemis spoke "It's just that.. we weren't exactly going to go out on Halloween".

"What? You're not going trick or treating? Why? Who doesn't go trick or treating at Halloween?" Wally asked so many questions and started babbling really fast.

"Babe, listen to me, it's just that we're almost seventeen, pretty soon we will get licence and can vote.. it's just that, we think we have grown up for this kind of stuff" Artemis said as she got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Halloween is the only time of year where if you dress and smell awful you'll get candy for it" Wally said.

"Buddy, we think that we've grown out of Halloween" Dick said.

"Well then grow in, I have my costume ready and we're gonna carve lanterns.. I already made a map of the places we should go so we can get the most amount of candy we want" Wally said as he pulled out a blur print.

"Dude, it's just that Halloween is all about being scared till you piss you underwear.." Conner started.

"..But the fact is.." Zee started.

"..Nothing scares us anymore" Pam said.

The bell then rang and they all got up.

"Sorry buddy" Dick said as he pat Wally's shoulder.

"Sorry Wally" Megan said as she passed him with Conner.

"Look, babe, we're in high school, it's time to grow up, we ain't gonna be thirteen forever" Artemis said then she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

Wally sighed and went to his class.

* * *

"... And that's when the wolf jumped up and struck his claws to her nec- " Miss Prince started but then silenced as one of the students yawned a "BORING".

"What?" Miss Prince asked.

"It's boring, Miss Prince this isn't scary" the student said.

"Yeah" the rest of the students said.

"Well look at you children, let me guess, you've grown up and nothing scares you anymore?" Miss Prince asked as she jumped to sit on her desk and crossed a leg over the other.

"Well.." they looked at each other and then the student herself answered "Yeah, that's kinda it, it just got boring".

Miss Prince smiled to herself and looked around then pointed at Wally "Mr. West.. You don't seem to agree with the rest of them.. Do you still believe in Halloween?"

"I was this morning" Wally answered.

"What changed?" Miss Prince asked.

"My friends, they've all stopped believing, it seems like I'm the only one who still does" Wally said.

"And do you think Halloween is boring?" Miss Prince asked.

"Well.. no, I love Halloween" Wally said.

"Great, never stop believing, because Halloween isn't about your age, Halloween is something for you, something you feel inside, some people will grow out of it soon, others might not but hey everyone has the right to choose" Miss Prince said.

The bell then rang.

"Class dismissed" Miss Prince said.

They gathered their things and went out and Miss Prince stopped Wally "Mr. West, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Well now I have Math with Mr. Wayne and I am genuinely terrified of him so please hurry" Wally said and Miss Prince laughed.

"Look, I need your help in something for Halloween but you can't tell anyone" Miss Prince said.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Wally asked.

* * *

"Guys" Wally called to his friends and they all looked at him as he reached to where they were and they started walking together.

"So.." Wally started "What would you say to a night of terror in the streets of Gotham?"

Wally showed them the poster that the mayor hung up that this Halloween will be scarier than ever this year and they all sighed "No, not this again, seriously Wally?"

"No, wait, com'on, just hear me out" Wally started as he heard their sighs.

"You say nothing scares you anymore, well, care to prove it? Tomorrow night Gotham will be at it's scariest, we go out and we Trick or Treat, if I find something so scary that can make you all scream we will go trick or treating every year from now on.." Wally said.

"And what happens when you find out nothing scares us no more?" Conner asked.

"...and if not I will shut up about it from now on and for the rest of our lives... worst case scenario we get tons of Candy" Wally said.

They looked around at each other's faces and they nodded, then Dick walked forward to Wally, reached his hand out and said "You got a deal".

Wally shook his hand and smiled.

"Well I guess we're gonna need some costumes" Babs said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys what's up?**

 **So I'm still not sure weather their**

 **costumes should be their Superhero outfit**

 **or the outfit they wore on Halloween episode.**

 **But other than that it's all already planned in my**

 **head so just sit tight and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**

 **pour Kaldur, has to go Trick or Treating with a broken leg.**


	5. Halloween pt2

The door bell rang and Megan ran to open it shouting a "Coming".

"BOO" Wally shouted in his Wolf form costume as the door opened but Megan wasn't even slightly scared.

"Hey Wally" Megan said nonchalantly.

"You weren't even terrified a bit?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Nope, but good costume by the way" Megan said at he stood up straight to reveal his wolf jock kind of costume.

"Thanks, you too, zombie princess?" Wally asked and she nodded.

"Come on, the others are waiting inside" she opened the door wide and started walking as Wally closed the door after him and went after her.

He looked around and saw Artemis wearing a witch costume with a pointed hat and a long sort of robe, Zatanna wearing a magician costume with a mustache closely resembling her father's mustache, Harry Potter glasses and a wand on her side.

Kaldur was wearing a white ghost makeup costume and was wearing shredded white suit and a walking stick that had a golden color ball where you would grab it so he would lean on it.

Conner was dressed as a mommy and Megan was putting the final touches on his costume laughing and telling him to sit still with him replying "You are _so_ making this up to me later".

Pamela was putting this freaky skeleton makeup and had two white flowers in her hair, with that fake scar on her mouth and the green drawing on her face and her shredded green dress she looked awfully terrifying.

"Where's Dick and Barb?" Wally asked.

"Running late" Conner answered.

"You know those two like to make an entrance" Artemis said.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"You know, I bet those two are balling on us, they won't show up" Pam said.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing" a Darth Vader costume came in the room and you can tell by the voice it was Dick.

"How did you unlock the door?" Megan asked, Dick pulled out his red lightsaber and Megan was really terrified.

"I was just kidding.. Babs has a key for your apartment" Dick said.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Babs came in the room wearing a Princess Leia costume (The white dress and the hair) with a gun to her hand.

"Wait, are you sure we can trust Barb with a gun?" Wally asked the others with a scared look on his face.

"Say that again and find out" Babs said as she pointed the gun at him and he jumped up and went to hide behind the couch.

"Relax, it's fake" Dick said.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked as he pulled his head up to look at them.

"97% sure" Dick said and Wally put his head back down and they all laughed.

"Alright, listen up everybody, I designed a map, first we go to second street because those people are cheap and they give out _good_ candy only for the first hour or so and then they start giving out those cheap Candy" Wally started.

"Then we get to Uncle Barry's neighborhood, friendly neighborhood, they give out a level 8.5 candy, except for Mr. Bradley who gives out 7.1 rated candy, we will go to Mr. Jordan's neighborhood, we would have to pass one house there because the wife is a dentist" Wally said.

"Then to that house next to the lake cause they never buy enough candy and always end up giving out money, and finally the original Mr. and Mrs. Halloween, the House of Terror, the haunted house at fifth street where Mr. and Mrs. Stefanie live" Wally said.

"You have it all figured out?" Megan asked.

"Yup" Wally said.

"And if we don't get scared by the end of the night we are never going trick or treating again, right?" Conner asked to make sure.

"That was the deal" wally said.

"Alright, let's get going" Megan said and they all headed out.

"Question, why aren't you wearing a stormtrooper costume?" Artemis asked Babs.

"Because there was only one stormtrooper costume left and that one was tight all up in the wrong places" Babs said.

"That's what you get for buying costumes at the last minute" Wally murmured.

* * *

"Trick or Treat?" they all jingled as the door opened revealing an old man with a skeleton mask yelling a BOO but unfortunately none yelled.

"Did I scare you?" he laughed as he pulled his mask up.

"Not exactly, Mr. Mathews" Darth Vader said.

"Oh man, here's your candy, sorry Wally" he said.

"That's okay Mr. Mathews" Wally said.

"Nice try" Pam said as the door closed.

"But it's gonna take a lot more than that to scare us" Princess Leia said.

"Well, the night is still young, and I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeves" Wally said.

"HEY, that's my character's catch phrase" Zatanna yelled in a very sophisticated English accent.

* * *

The nine Trick or Treaters were walking down the street.

"I love the decorations this year" Darth Vader said pointing at the carved pumpkins each word on a pumpkin 'Welcome to' 'Gotham' 'The House' 'Of Terror' and then a carved pumpkin eating a terrified little pumpkin.

"You've been warned" Wally whispered to terrify them but only Megan squeaked and she went to punch him but he was fast and dodged her hand.

"That counts, right?" Wally asked.

"What? No" Megan shouted.

"That counts, it counts, YES, one down, seven to go" Wally said.

"Just shut up and keep walking" Megan said.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, finally.**

 **So what do you think? Follow, Fav**

 **and Review and while you're at it**

 **tell me what costume you're wearing**

 **this year and how much candy you get.**


	6. Halloween pt3

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late**

 **but anyways have you been reading**

 **"Superboy's trauma"? If you haven't**

 **then what the hell are you waiting for?**

 **Go check it out.. like NOW.**

* * *

Wally was looking at them all just waiting to scare even one of them to ease his mission of saving Halloween, they were now going down to Uncle Barry's neighborhood, which wasn't good news for Wally because he only managed to scare Megan.

He started thinking Conner and Dick will be very hard to scare so I'll leave them to the end, Barb and Arty are pretty good at hiding stuff so I'll take even simpler, Zatanna, Pam and Kaldur.

 _Let's see what would scare those three? Oh, I got it_.

Wally pulled out his phone and sent a text, now the game is on.

"Okay, let's start trick or treating" Wally said as he went to knock on the first door.

His friends got to him exactly as the door opened to reveal a fat man slouching his back in his boxers and tank top holding a Vodka bottle in one hand and a TV remote in another.

"Trick or Treat" they all said in unison.

"Hey honey, it's Halloween, do we have any good candy" he yelled.

"What?" a woman's sound was heard from inside the house.

"It's Halloween" he yelled.

"Already? Wasn't it April Fools just yesterday?" the woman's voice called.

"Well the kids are standing here, do we have anything to give?" the man yelled.

"Hang on a second" she yelled then with a few seconds she came to stand next to him in her shorts, a 'Breaking Benjamin' top, she had long pink colored fingernails and was chewing a gum.

She came out with a bowl full of candy (There was a cigarette or two in the bowl but you know it's the thought that counts). She gave out a handful of candy to each one then smiled and said "Happy Halloween".

"Thanks" they all said in unison then the two closed the door, they turned around and started walking but stopped and Zatanna and Pam yelled at the top of their lungs as they saw the monster.

Laughter was heard as a man pulled out his Zombie head mask.

"You guys should have seen your faces" the man laughed.

"Who are you?" Zatanna said annoyed.

"I'm Chad, was that good enough Wally?" he turned to Wally and they laughed as they fist bombed.

"Thanks Chad" Wally said.

"I hate you" Zatanna pouted as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Still counts" Wally said with a proud smile as he started walking again.

* * *

"Trick or Treat?" they asked as the door opened.

"Hey kids" the woman said.

"Hey Miss Lance" they all said in unison.

"What are you dressed as Miss Lance?" Artemis asked.

"First of all it's Dinah outside of school Artemis, and I'm dressed as the Fairy GodMother" Dinah said "I guess you want your candy to get on with your Trick or Treating"

"Yes please" they said.

She giggled then pulled out a candy bowl and said "Take what you like, kids".

"Thanks Dinah" they all said as they took some candy from the bowl.

"Your welcome kids, see you in school" she said and they took off.

"Dinah is so nice" Megan said.

"Yeah" they all agreed.

* * *

"So Wally, we're almost at the end of our Trick or Treating tour and you still haven't scared us" Artemis said.

"Yeah well we still have one house left... Mr. and Mrs. Stephanie" Wally said as he looked at the old house, there was a gate open outside with the sign "Come in, IF you dare", they started walking to the house and knocked when they got there.

There was no response so they knocked again but they were met with dead silence again.

They were headed to leave but then the door opened by itself, Wally ran to step in but something grabbed him by the shirt "Are you crazy? You can't go in there, that's private property" Artemis said.

"Come on guys, the house is inviting us in... unless you are to scared then we can call it a night and I win" Wally smirked.

"Pfft in your dreams" Artemis scuffed.

"Good, then you aren't afraid to go inside" Wally said with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine" Artemis said as she released him.

He looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. They opened the door wider and walked inside.

The house was very dark but still they could see the Bat signs on the wall and a few swords on the other wall next to them. There were two coffins next to the stairs an that's when yelling was heard.

They turned to run outside but the door closed and was already locked and that's the moment where Kaldur yelled in horror "What should we do?"

"This has got out of hand, I'm sorry I got you into this" Wally said.

"Look and exit" Babs pointed to the other door.

"It could be a trap" Conner said.

"I'll go, it's my fault we are in here" Wally said.

"Wally no" Artemis said.

"Artemis, I have to do this" Wally said then turned to the door, he looked there and he screamed in horror "GUYS RUN IT'S A..."

But then the door was shut and his voice couldn't be heard, they ran to the door only to find it locked.

They ran to the stairs but they saw a shadowy figure and a lot of black so they turned to run to anywhere else, they split and each went their way but they all stopped soon as they were met with other shadowy figures.

They slowly walked back to the center of the room and hit each other's backs.

There was a mommy, a Half bat sort of creature a skeleton hanging from the ceiling coming closer to them, a zombie, a witch with horns on her head and many others.

They screamed at the top of their lunges, Babs hid her face with her arm and that's when she heard a laugh.. not a scary laugh more like a I fooled you laugh.. _What is going on?_ she thought, she opened her eyes and so did the others.

The shadowy figure in front of her turned on a flash light and that's when his face was revealed... it was Clark Kent.. laughing.. and laughing hard.

The lights all turned on in the house and they could see their teachers slash fathers and mothers slash guardians laughing hard.. and then there is Wally.

"Wh-.. what's going on?" Artemis asked first.

"You got PRANKED" Wally yelled "And I win".

The one wearing a Bat costume took off his mask "Bruce? You were in on this too?"

"Are you kidding? He was the first person I called" Wally laughed.

"Dinah? What happened to your fairy godmother costume?" Babs asked as she saw Dinah wearing a Cruela De Vil costume and wig.

"Pfft you really believed that?" she laughed.

Diana was wearing like a fighter with a probably not a fake sword in her hand which made others step a step back or two.. and a rope at her side, she came closer to them and put a hand on her waist "So, you're too old to be scared?"

"That's not funny" Artemis said.

"I still don't get it" Conner said.

"Wally set this up so he could win the bet" Dick explained with a sigh.

Shayera who was wearing a Maleficent costume said "Alright guys, I think you've had enough tricks.. now, here's your treat" she took the sheets off the table to reveal a table full of candy.. huge stacks of candy in every flavor.

"Candy" Babs said first as she, Dick and Wally ran to the table soon followed by the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **Again sorry this is late but**

 **Follow Fav and Review.**


	7. School Sucks

"Alright class today we're gonna start class with a little one on one, I will choose your partners, you can't change your partner.. end of discussion" Mr. Wayne said "You will be demonstrating everything we learned from the beginning of the school year, I will check up on each pair".

He started pairing "..Jessica with Chad, Bryan with Kevin, Sarah with Violet.. and Barbara you're with Dick".

"Of course it had to be you" Babs teased.

"What can I say? The world thinks we're a perfect match" Dick joked.

"Bite me, Grayson" Babs said.

"With pleasure, Gordon" Dick teased.

"You two, less talking, more fighting" of course Bruce was talking to them so they got in position.

* * *

"Chemistry sucks.. so hard" Megan said as she cleaned her outfit yet again because she heated the experiment for too long and now it's on her shirt.

"Then why did you sign up for it?" Conner laughed next to her as he wasn't in fire range when the experiment blew up.

"It looked easy" Megan complained "But it's all experiments and F's, are you going to help me, Partner, or are you gonna keep laughing at me?"

"I rather be laughing at you" Conner said.

"Well I'm glad I'm amusing you" she said bitterly.

"Very much" he laughed at her frustration as she fails to clean the spot on her shirt.

"Problems?" Mr. Allen asked as he stood in front of them.

"What? No, of course not" Megan said.

"Good, then I expect your papers to be finished and on my desk in an hour" Mr. Allen said.

"Yeah sure" Megan assured.

They heard a small explosion come from the back of the class, they looked.. Wally and Artemis got another experiment correctly... it's just not fair, Wally is the best at Chemistry and Artemis comes closely second.. it's so unfair.

* * *

".. And students that's the material for the final exam which is next Monday"

Kaldur's head then hit his desk table.

* * *

"Zatanna, you are disrupting the class, get up from next to Caleb... come sit in the first row next to Pamela" Mr Zatara said.

Zee got up and went to the first row, and opened her phone to see the message.

 _Pamela- So I guess you still haven't told him about us?_

 _Zee- I'll tell him when I think him knowing is necessary..._

 _or you know.. won't kill us both._

 _P- So you're not gonna tell him?_

 _Z- Nope._

* * *

"OK, this break is by far the best thing that happened today" Megan sighed as she sat down.

"Why? What happened?" Babs asked.

"Experiment blew up in my face and on my shirt, pop test in Math class, Mr. Kent is a gigantic ass, sorry Conner, and I'm failing French" Megan said.

"Sounds rough, want a cookie?" Babs said as she offered her a cookie from the bag of cookies she had.

"Yes" Megan pouted as she took three.

"I want a cookie" Wally said as he tried to take on of Megan's but she slapped his hand and said "No, my cookie".

"Barb?" Wally looked desperately around for chocolate.

"I have Oreos in my locker?" Babs offered.

"Great I'll go get them" Wally said as he went to run.

"The combination.."

"I already have it"

"How did he get my locker combination?" Babs asked mostly herself as Wally ran out.

"OK I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right.." Megan went to get up and that's when she hit on of the students and all the Spaghetti ended up on her skirt.

"Great, just.. great.. can this day get any worse?" Megan sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to" the girl apologized.

"It's.. okay, I'll deal with it" Megan said as she stormed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Com'on, we're late for Computer Science" Babs sighed.

"Just a minute" Dick said as he got his hot cocoa from the machine.

"Yeah because Bruce wouldn't mind we are late for his class, because your hot cocoa is obviously more important" Babs rolled her eyes.

"So what I understand is.. you want one too?" Dick asked.

"Of course I do, dumbass" Babs said as she pushed him from the machine.

* * *

"You know what I noticed?" Conner turned to Wally.

"What?" Wally asked.

"The Laughing Cow looks like it just did a bunch of Cocaine" Conner said and Wally burst into laughter.

"How did you notice that?" Wally said laughing.

"Also the United States is shaped like a fish" Conner said.

* * *

"You know what we should do?" Megan looked at Artemis.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Saturday.. Girls Spa Day and then Girls Night Out" Megan said.

"What why?" Artemis asked.

"Just because.. We're going to the spa, we're getting massages and we're going shopping.. then we'll go to my Uncle's Barn House thing, we can hang out there and get drunk and I'm not taking no for an answer" Megan said.

"OK.. I guess.. I'll.. text Barb?" Artemis said really unsure of what to say and Megan nodded.

* * *

"Hey dad, I'm home" Barb said as she entered the house but she didn't hear a response, she went into the kitchen "Dad?"

She saw a note paper on the fridge "Working late, there's frozen pizza in the freezer - Love, dad".

Barbara threw the note in the trash and took out the pizza and reheated it in the Microwave and she turned the TV on.. Of course she choose to put Disney on, the movie Mulan was playing but it was already at the end of it and next there's Recess: School's Out.

She heard a knock o the door and she went to open it and she saw a blonde woman on her door step.. she looked way older than her, about thirty seven or something and she was a little surprised to see Barbara.

"Hey... can I help you?" Barbara asked.

"Oh I was looking for James Gordon.. I must have confused the address.. " The woman started talking.

"No this is it, but he's working late" Babs cut her off.

"Like usual" the woman laughed.

"Should I give him a message? I'm Barbara by the way" Babs said.

"Barbara?" the woman asked.

"His daughter" Babs answered.

"Wow, you look just like your mother... I was with James on the police force, but then I moved to Chicago, I came back and I was going to see him... could you just give him my number and tell him to call me" the woman said as she took out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it and gave it to Babs and she started going.

"Wait, who should I tell him?" Babs yelled as the woman was starting to leave.

"Sarah Essen" she said as she was already going down the stairs.

Barbara closed the door and leaned on the couch "Sarah Essen? Why is that so familiar?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up?** **Sorry**

 **I haven't updated in** **forever**

 **but hey follow, fav and review**

 **bc why not? I feel like this chap**

 **is kind short.. tell me if this is short**

 **and if you think I should post more**

 **chapters this long or should I make**

 **it longer.**


	8. Road Trip, Baby!

"Hey guys" Artemis said as she and Wally joined Barb and Dick and all started walking.

"You guys, this is the last day of the semester and I don't wanna be late in getting home, Spring Break, here I come" Barb said.

"Why? What do you have in planned?" Wally asked.

"Dad is taking a break, we're going camping, two weeks, nothing but me, my dad and the fire by the lake" Barb said with a smile.

"Lucky you, I'm stuck with Oliver and Dinah's Family Week" Artemis said.

"That sounds fun" Dick said.

"Well it's not, Roy is coming back too, so Dinah thinks two weeks never leaving the house is a great bonding exercise" Artemis said.

"Damn, two weeks with Oliver and Dinah? If I were you I would bring earbuds.. and probably shade glasses... Just in case" Wally laughed.

"Yeah well it would have to be some thick earbuds" Artemis said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Barb asked Wally and Dick.

"Probably just hanging out, playing video, catching a movie or something" Wally said.

"I don't know, Bruce didn't mention anything, so probably the same as Wally" Dick said.

"And the others?" Artemis asked.

"Megan plans on going shopping.. a lot of shopping" Barb said.

"Zee and Pam are probably just hanging out together" Wally said.

"I haven't heard anything from the others" Dick said.

"Damn, we're late, the bus is already gone" Barb sighed as they got to the School Bus station.

"I'll call Alfred" Dick said.

"Hurry up, please, I can't wait to get home" Barb said.

* * *

"Dad, I'm here" Barb said as she opened the door, but she was met with silence.

"Dad? I'm ready for our Spring Vacation" she said, but no reply again, she went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Dear Barb, Sarah Essen came with two plane tickets to Spain, How could I say no? I promise to make it up to you. ~Love, Dad" Barb read the note paper.

"No worries, DAD, how could you say no?" Barb sighed as she took some leftovers from the fridge and reheated them, she put on one of her favorite movies Mr and Mrs Smith.

After a few hours, she looked at her phone and found a text from Dick.

 _Dick - How's camping going?_

So she sent.

 _Babs - Dad baled :( Stuck home alone :P_

 _Dick - Sorry, I know you were looking forward to it._

 _Babs - Whatever, next time probably_

 _Dick - Pack your things._

 _Babs - What? Why?_

 _Dick - I got an idea._

* * *

Babs heard a honk outside and ran out with a medium suitcase and a backpack, she put a note on the fridge and locked the door.

"Com'on Babs" Dick called, she turned around to look at him and he was in a van, DRIVING IT.

"Dick? What the hell? You don't have a license, and why do you need a van? And how did you get a van, on that matter?" Babs asked.

"Road Trip, baby" Dick said with a grin.

"You are crazy" Babs said as she jumped in the front seat next to him.

"I called the others, Wally had nothing better to do, Roy and Artemis are just happy to be out of the house, and the rest agreed to come without discussion" Dick said.

"Oh my god, Dick, you're awesome" Babs said.

"No, no, no, I'm the best" Dick said and Babs just laughed and pushed his arm a little.

* * *

"Finally, Dinah and Oliver were getting a little touchy in there" Artemis said as she and Roy dropped their bags to the side of the van and sat down on the bed with the others.

"Yeah, another second I would've barfed all over Artemis" Roy said then shrugged at the memory of Oliver and Dinah.

"I would've followed you right in" Artemis said.

"Great, so we're all here, NOW can you tell us what's the plan?" Babs asked.

"What plan? This is a road trip, two weeks, all together, what's there to plan?" Dick said.

"Oh I don't know, Stops, Bathroom Breaks, Food Breaks? And where the hell are we gonna sleep? The van doesn't have enough beds" Babs said as she pointed to the two two floored beds (Four beds).

"Or does it?" Dick pressed one of the buttons which made the beds from both sides move and every two beds closed at each other making a huge two floored beds each one of them is about four or five beds in length "A special gift from Lucius Fox".

"I marked all stops on the map in the drawer in the back and the times" Dick said.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Babs laughed.

"ROAD TRIP, BABY" Dick yelled and then turned on the radio... It was Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd and everyone started singing along.

"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both we numb, and she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come, but at least we'll both be beautiful to be forever young" they sang together.

"You guys, wait, let's bring back some memories" Megan said before changing the station.. And Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA was on.

"Oh my god, which station still has this?" they laughed and sighed but all gave in and started singing.

"My stomach's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick, too much pressure and I'm nervous, that's when the taxi man turned the radio on and the Jay Z song was on, and the Jay Z song was on, and the Jay Z song was on" they all chanted, even those who didn't want to sing, sang.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, what's up?**

 **I know I haven't updated**

 **recently but I'm on Spring**

 **Break now so I'm all YOURS**

 **so Review below what do you**

 **wanna see on the road trip and**

 **if you ain't following and favorit-ing**

 **this story yet then what the hell**

 **you doin? Don't miss out on the**

 **upcoming chapters so go ahead and**

 **click it, that will make my day**


	9. Taking a Swim

"Okay, so first things first.. Girls on the top bed, boys on the bottom and no midnight entertainment, that's right I'm looking at you two" Dick said then pointed to Megan and Conner making them flush pink.

"OK, so what do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"We build a campfire" Dick said and then opened the van's back door to reveal an amazing campfire site, tree benches in a circle and rocks in the middle of the circle and a lake view right in front of them.

"This place is so cool" Artemis said as she sat down and rested in the middle not on the bench but in front of it on the ground.

"I know" Wally said as he jumped from behind the bench and landed on Artemis' right with his arm on her shoulders so she rested her head on him.

"You guys look at the lake, good thing I brought my bathing suit" Babs said.

"You can't be serious, the water must be freezing in there" Roy said as he took out a huge food box out of the van.

"Wow, calm down Roy, we're not planing on finishing all the food we brought in one night" Zee said as she saw the box Roy was holding.

"Please, this is just the marshmallows" Roy said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look for tree branches for the fire" Wally said.

"I will help you" Kaldur said.

"I gotta go pee, you coming?" Pam looked at Zee, she shrugged her shoulders and walked after her.

"Can I come?" Roy teased and Dick laughed.

"Shut up" the two glared at him and Babs hit Dick slightly on the back of his head for laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a dip, anyone wanna come?" Babs said as she looked at the rest.

"I'll come, but only to make sure you won't hit your head jumping in the lake, I'm not going in" Artemis said.

"Suit yourself" Babs said and then started walking with Artemis.

"So Roy, how's college treating ya?" Dick asked.

"Really, Dick? This is a college free road trip" Roy said.

"And by that you mean college sucks?" Dick asked.

"College is the worst" Roy sighed as he slid down from the bench to the ground.

"WOOAHO" they heard Babs yell as she jumped in the water and then they heard her scream that the water is cold.

The two laughed as they looked at her shaking.

"Your girlfriend is crazy" Roy laughed.

"Knowing her, she's jumping in there again" Dick said as he went to bring another thing from the van and then they heard the water splash again.. and Babs was in the water again.

"Com'on let's go" Roy said.

"Barb, are you out of your freaking mind?" Artemis said as she was standing on the dock "You're gonna catch a coooooll- AAAHHHHH".

Roy and Dick laughed as they sneaked behind Artemis, held her from each side and then dropped her in the water.

"You sick Bastards, I'm gonna get you for this" Artemis yelled as she got her head out of the water but the two just laughed.

"WOOAHO" they heard a voice, the two turned and saw Zee and Pam running and then jumping in the water.

"Hey, I wanna join" Wally showed up, took his shirt off and jumped.

"I would not mind a swim" Aqualad said then jumped in.

Dick looked at Roy, shrugged his shoulders and then ran as he screamed "Cannon ball".

"Com'on Roy, jump in" Babs said.

"Yeah, Com'on Roy, Go Roy Go, Go Roy Go, Go Roy Go" they all chanted.

Roy looked around thinking for a minute and then sighed "If I get a cold it's on you" as he took his shirt off. He ran to the water yelling "Outta the way".

"WOOAHO" they all cheered, then Artemis tried to drown Roy yelling "You deserve this", but he got out of her grip and drowned her.

"Wait for me" Wally yelled as he jumped at Roy and soon the others started jumping at each other.

"Hey you guys, let's play chicken" Artemis said.

"All right" they said.

"How are we gonna decide the teams?" Zee asked.

"I know" Babs said "Me and Roy, Artemis and Conner, Megan and Kaldur, Pam and Dick and Zee and Wally, no couples allowed, you okay with that?"

"Sure, OK, fine by me" they all agreed.

"Alright, let's do this" Artemis said and they started to fight.

* * *

"WINNERS" Babs yelled as she and Roy dropped the final team, Artemis and Conner into the water making them official winners to the game.

Babs fist bumped Roy, she stood on his shoulders and flipped into the water.

"You all can suck it" Babs said as she floated on her back then she lifted her leg up and pointed her foot at them "Just so you know, I'm pointing my middle toe at you".

The others just laughed at her.

"You guys if we stay here any longer I think I will freeze to death and I think someone's watching us, can we just go?" Zee said.

"What? No, we're just starting to have fun" Babs said.

"Com'on please?" Zee said.

"Fine" Wally said and they all started to get out of the water but Babs stayed her grounds. Once they were all on the small dock they looked back and saw Babs not leaving the water.

"I got this" Dick said to the rest and went back into the water and the others left.

"I just need to change my wet clothes and a really warm blanket" Zee said and then she screamed.

"What happened?" they all asked as they got to her and she just pointed at the opened door of the van and then they heard a ruckus or something moving between the blanket sheets and so each one took whatever was near, branches, rocks, a stuffed rabbit.

"Who brought the toy?" Roy asked.

"You leave Mr. FluffyButt outta this" Pam yelled.

"Mr. FluffyButt?" Roy asked.

"Yes and if I see one scratch on his fluffy butt, you're going home with a limp" Pam said.

"Hey let me go you asshole" they heard Babs yell, they turned to look and saw Dick was holding her on his shoulder so that her head and arms were dangling behind him and no matter how much she punched his back he wouldn't let her go until they got to the rest.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Dick asked as he saw the gang hiding behind one of the tree benches.

"SHSHSH, get down" Wally whispered.

"Why? What's going- " Dick tried but was shushed again.

"There's something in the van" Artemis said.

"You guys are being ridiculous, there is nothing in th- " Dick started but then heard something move under the blankets so he and Babs ran to the others and hid behind the tree bench.

"You guys what should we do?" Babs asked and then looked again "Roy, why do you have Mr. FluffyButt?"

"You know about Mr. FluffyButt?" Roy asked.

"I'm the one who got it to Pam" Babs said.

"You guys, not the issue here" Wally said "What are we gonna do about the monster?"

"I'm going in" Pam said.

"What? No" they all said.

"I need to do this, Zee if anything happens to me, I want you take Mr. FluffyButt and take good care of him" Pam said and Zee nodded.

"We're all right behind you" Artemis said "Right, guys?"

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

Pam took out a tree branch and kept it as a sword pointing it at the van and the rest of the gang walked behind her.

"Wish me luck" Pam said.

"Luck" they all said and then Pam jumped in the van.

"Are you okay, Pam?" Babs asked after a few moments.

She stuck her head out holding a German Shepherd puppy in her arms "It's okay it's just a puppy".

"Awww he's adorable" Babs said as she went to pat him.

"HAHA, you were scared of a puppy" Pam laughed as she pointed to the guys.

"Hey, we were not afraid" Wally said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it" Pam said then looked at the puppy "Hey little cutie, are you lost? Oh my god, you're freezing, here's a blanket".

"I'll start the fire" Roy said.

"Good, I'm gonna change" Zee said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this**

 **Follow, Fav and Review**


	10. Never Have I Ever

"Can I hold the puppy?" Babs asked.

"Sure" Pam said as she gave her the puppy.

"I'm gonna keep him" Babs said.

"It's a 'him'? How could you tell?" Wally asked.

"Look Wally, I'm sorry but if you missed Health Class, it's not up to me to explain that shit to you" Babs said and Roy laughed.

"Not what I meant" Wally said "And what if he already belongs to someone?"

"He doesn't have a leash" Babs said "And if anyone goes around asking for a lost puppy, I'll give him the dog".

"Yes, I'm sure you would" Dick said.

"And how do you know the owner is a 'him' ?" Wally asks earning a slap on the back of his head from Artemis.

"I knew we should have drowned him in the lake" Babs sighed.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind? Remember the last time you brought a stray dog?" Dick said.

"I can talk to him, besides he's is a German Shepherd, German Shepherds are good watchdogs" Babs said.

"Okay, well, fire's ready" Roy said and they all went to sit on the tree benches.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Artemis asked.

"Well I am not familiar with much Road Trip Camp Fire activities but I believe a game of Never Have I Ever would be a great bonding activity" Kaldur said.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"Oh it's a game where each player puts out five fingers and so each one says something they have never done starting the sentence with 'Never Have I Ever...' and if you done that thing you have to pull a finger down, the player is out when he doesn't have any fingers up" Megan explained.

"How about instead of playing like five year old's, we put up ten fingers and whoever has done the thing has to take a shot too" Artemis said.

"Yeah, okay, sure" they said.

"I do not drink" Kaldur said.

"Com'on Kaldur, please?" Artemis said.

"I apologize, but I cannot drink any alcoholic drinks" Kaldur said.

"Com'on just this time, Kal" Dick said.

"Alright" Kaldur said and they all cheered.

"I'll go get the drinks" Dick said.

* * *

"OK, I'll go first" Roy said "Never have I ever been caught making out".

Dick, Babs, Wally, Artemis and Pam pulled a finger down and took a shot.

"Wait, so I know Dick and Babs were caught together and so did Wally and Artemis, but Pam lowered a finger and Zee didn't, so who have you been caught with?" Roy asked.

"You don't have enough alcohol in me to tell you my secrets" Pam said.

"Alright, I'm next" Dick said "Never have I ever had red hair".

Roy, Wally, Megan, Babs, Pam and Artemis lowered a finger and took a shot making everyone look at Zee in surprise.

"What? It was a rushed decision before my cousin's wedding... red did not go well for me" Artemis said.

"Well I'm next" Babs said "Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with a teacher".

Roy, Wally, Artemis, Pam, Zee, Megan, Dick and Conner took a shot and lowered a finger.

"Oh really?" Babs asked.

"Sorry B, but Diana Prince..." Roy said then Wally whistled to finish his sentence.

"No arguments there" Pam said.

"Megan? Artemis?" Babs asked.

"What? Mr. Kent looks a lot like Conner" Megan admitted and then Babs looked at Artemis.

"Yeah, like I'll ever tell" Artemis said.

"My turn" Wally said then turned to Artemis "Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with Mr. Curry".

Megan took a shot and lowered a finger.

"Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with Mr. Zatara" Wally tried as he kept looking at Artemis but she didn't lower a finger, Megan on the other hand took another shot.

"Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with Mr. Wayne" Wally said, Artemis didn't lower a finger and Megan took another shot.

"Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with Mr. Jordan" Wally said and it happened again.

"Never have I ever dreamed of doing it with Mr. -" Wally started.

"Enough Wally, or I'll be drunk off my ass for the rest of the night" Megan said.

"Then make her tell me" Wally said as he pointed at Artemis.

"I never pictured you were the jealous type" Artemis teased playfully.

"It's not jealousy, just curiosity" Wally said.

"NOT telling" Artemis said.

"Then you leave me no choice, I must go on my own to find out the teacher, and I am the best at finding secrets so I suggest you save my time and tell me who it is" Wally said.

"No" Artemis said.

"OK moving on" Megan said "Never have I ever played strip poker".

Dick, Babs, Wally, Artemis and Roy each took a shot.

"OK, my turn" Zee said "Never have I ever put my middle finger out to a security camera".

Dick, Babs, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner and Roy each took a shot.

"I guess I could go next" Conner said "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo".

Megan, Roy, Wally and Dick each lowered a finger and took a shot.

The rest just looked at those four waiting for an explanation.

"What? It was the tattoo of BroHood" Wally said and the three guy pulled up their sleeves to show an Illuminati tattoo on their biceps.

"You BroHood tattoo is an Illuminati sign?" Babs asked.

"It's the same that's on our BroCave" Wally said.

"What?" Artemis asked and Wally realized he spoke too much so he just said "What?"

"And Megan?" Babs asked.

"I lost a bet with the Bar Owner and I have to get a heart tattoo on my shoulder and dirty tattoo REALLY not on my shoulder" Megan said.

"How come I never hear of this stories?" Conner asks.

"You never ask" Megan answers.

"Do I need to ask?" Conner asked.

"And how would you think THAT subject would have fit in to our regular conversation? Good Morning Conner, love that haircut and BTW I have a tattoo on my parking zone, have a nice day" Megan said.

"Wait, so you guys never done it?" Dick asked.

"Never sober enough to remember" Conner answered.

"OK moving on" Artemis said "Never have I ever flirted with a cashier to get a discount because I din't have enough money to pay for something".

Dick, Wally, Megan, Pam and Roy each lowered a finger and took a shot.

"You two are like freaking billionaires' sons, how were you two out of money?" Babs asked.

"After we recreated The Weekend at Barney's we all got drunk off our asses and lost our wallets.. and clothes.. and left socks but not our shoes, what's with that?" Roy said.

"Just stop choosing shit I've done" Megan yelled.

"Guess again" Pam said "Never have I ever been arrested".

"DAMN IT" Megan said before drinking a final shot and leaving the game.

Artemis took a shot before saying "What? That woman deserved what was coming".

And then they all looked at Megan and she explained "I was flirting with a police officer to get outta speeding ticket, he figured it out and some words were thrown here and there so I got out of the car and peed in a public area so he arrested me for Public Urination".

They all just laughed.

"Looks like the queen of high heels has a dark side" Roy said.

"I find it fascinating that I am winning this game" Kaldur said and everyone noticed he still had his ten fingers up and he hasn't took any shots.

"Oh yeah" Dick said then leaned towards Kaldur "Never have I ever was sexting and realized I sent it to the wrong person".

Wally, Babs, Zee and Roy lowered a finger and took a shot.

"Never have I ever hooked up with someone in the back of a car" Wally tried as he leaned towards Kaldur too.

Roy, Pam, Zee, Conner, Dick and Babs lowered a finger and took a shot while Kaldur just shook his head a no.

"Never have I ever hired a dancer because I wanted to hook up with them"Artemis leaned in to trying and find Kaldur's dark side.

Roy, Wally, Zee and Pam took a shot while Kaldur just said "Never".

"You guys I'm at my last finger" Wally said.

"Oh really? Never have I ever tried to get in a lesbian bar" Babs said as she looked at Wally.

Wally cursed under his breath as he took a shot and so did Roy, Pam, Conner and Dick took a shot.

Roy and Wally were out of the game.

"I say this again, I have never done that" Kaldur said.

"My turn" Pam said "Never have I ever gave someone a wrong number".

Conner, Dick, Babs, Artemis and Zee took a shot.

"I have not" Kaldur said.

"Never have I ever made out with someone twice my age" Zee said as she looked at Kaldur.

Conner, Dick and Babs each took a shot.

"Damn it, I lost" Dick said.

"Never have I ever sneaked someone in my house to do it while my parents were sleeping in the other room" Conner said.

Zee, Artemis and Babs each took a shot.

"Never have I eve-" Pam started.

"Should it not be my turn to ask the questions?" Kaldur asked.

"Uuumm, okay I guess it should be" Pam said.

"Never have I ever forgot the name of the person I was with" Kaldur said.

"Been with as in on a date or...?" Pam asked.

"Perhaps both I suppose" Kaldur said.

Pam, Babs and Zee each took a shot.

"Damn it" Babs said because she lost and there were five remaining.

"Never have I ever took in a stray pet" Kaldur said.

Pam, Conner, Zee and Artemis took a shot.

"You never had any pets?" Dick asked.

"Well I did own three golden fishes but they would not count as stray pets" Kaldur said.

"Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar" Kaldur said.

Conner and Artemis took a shot.

"Never have I ever been on a date with someone of the same sex" Kaldur said.

"Should I be offended?" Pam asked as she took a shot.

"Was that racist?" Zee asked as she took a shot.

"Probably sexist" Babs said.

"No, sexist is something else" Dick said.

"Whatever it is, Kaldur isn't that" Wally said.

"Never have I ever pressed a red button when there was a sign saying do not press the red button" Kaldur said.

Conner and Zee each took a shot.

"Never have I ever got a fully green outfit" Kaldur said.

Pam and Artemis each took a shot making them officially out.

"Alright two down, two to go, com'on Kal, bring it home and take them out" Roy said.

"Never have I ever built a blanket fort" Kaldur said and the two took a shot.

"WOOAHO" they all clapped.

"Wait, you never built a fort?" Roy asked.

"I did not have any siblings, nor did I have many friends while I was young.. and making a fort alone seemed dull" Kaldur said.

"Well now you have friends" Babs said "So.."

"Bring the blankets" Dick said to finish Babs' sentence and then said "We're building a fort".

* * *

 **What's up, guys?**

 **Hope you enjoyed so**

 **Follow, Fav and Review**


	11. Spin the Bottle

"OK, how do you wanna do this?" Babs asked.

"Oh I know we should put it here, and the entrance could go over there" Dick said.

"Hhhmm seems good, Kaldur, what do you think?" Artemis asked.

"I suppose it is" Kaldur said.

"Alright then let's get to work" Wally said.

"Hey could you hand me those ropes?" Roy asked and Pam threw the rope to him, he caught it and then jumped at the tree, climbed a little and tied one end of the rope around the tree in a tight knot then jumped down.

"Show off" Pam sighed.

Roy then went and tied the other end of the rope to the top of the van.

Kaldur put two large blankets next to each other on the rope and stabilized them with laundry pins.

Dick got another rope and tied it with one end to the same tree and with the other end to the tree next to it and Babs put blankets on that side.

* * *

"Wow, this looks awesome" Artemis said as they finished working.

"OK, let's see how it turned out on the inside" Dick said "Kaldur, after you".

Kaldur walked in and you could literally feel his face muscles forming a smile.

"So what do you think?" Wally asked.

"It looks amazing, I am very grateful you all sacrificed your time..." Kaldur started.

"Nonsense Kal, it's worth it" Babs said.

"Yeah, no human being must go through life without 'building a blanket fort' experiment" Wally said.

"Well, I appreciate it" Kaldur said.

"OK, so what are we gonna name the fort?" Artemis asked.

"FORT KICKASS" Roy yelled.

"Com'on, fort KickAss? That's the lamest name ever, pick another one" Pam said.

"I'm sorry, what? Your authority doesn't work here in Fort KickAss" Roy said.

"OK, I'll admit, it does sound really cool" Babs said.

"Fine Fort KickAss it is" Pam said.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Conner asked.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Megan suggested.

"I am not familiar with that game" Kaldur said.

"Well, it actually pretty easy, you get an empty bottle" Artemis said as she got a bottle of beer and walked towards Wally, opened his mouth and shoved the bottle at him until it was empty.

"Each person spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on, he or she and the player have to make out" Pam finished.

"And what if I do not want to?" Kaldur asked.

"Then you must get a punishment of whatever the gang sees fit" Babs said.

"Seems fair enough" Kaldur said.

"Alright, let's do this" Artemis said.

"So who's first?" Wally asked as they sat in a circle.

"Oldest to youngest?" Megan suggested.

"I guess that means I'm first" Roy said and then took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Pam.

"Ugh, of course" Roy sighed teasingly.

"Pucker up, pretty boy" Pam teased.

"I should warn you, Zee, when she comes back she ain't gonna be the same girl that came out" Roy said.

"Meaning?" Zee asked.

"He's gonna try to flip another lesbian" Babs rolled her eyes.

"You tried this before? And it worked?" Zee asked.

"It has a 79% success rate" Roy said.

"Don't get too cocky" Pam said.

"We'll see" Roy said "After you".

"Such a gentleman" Pam joked.

The two left the fort, after a few moments they came back and took their seats.

"I'm impressed" Pam said.

"Yeah, well" Roy said as he brushed his fingernails with his shirt and then blew on it with a Yeah-I-Know look.

"OK, it's Kal's turn now" Zee said eager to change the subject and Pam noticed the tone of jealousy in Zee's voice but she wouldn't confront her about it because she knows for a fact Zee will deny ever feeling jealous, so she just left it as that.

"Oh yes" Kaldur said and took the bottle, he spun it and it landed on Artemis.

"Alright, let's get it over with" Artemis said.

"Oh that's the same thing you said on OUR first kiss.. and first date.. and last night" Wally teased and Artemis just looked at him and looked away.

"Shall we?" Kaldur said and Artemis and Kaldur left, half a second later Wally was on the fort's side listening to the two and Dick and Roy face palmed at him.

Wally ran back to his place meaning Artemis and Kaldur are done and getting in.

"OK, I'm next" Megan said and then spun the bottle and it landed on Zee.

"I guess it's our turn" Megan said as she got up.

"Can I watch?" Roy asked.

"No" they both said as they turned around and glared at him.

"Worth a try" Roy said and then fist bumped Wally, Artemis just glared at both of them and shock her head a way a disappointed mother would do.

"We're back" Zee said and the two took their seats.

"Who's turn is it now?" Dick asked.

"Mine" Conner answered and then spun the bottle and it landed on Babs.

And then it got to the fun part...

"My turn" Wally said as he got the bottle and spun it.. but then he regret it.

"Eeeww" Wally and Dick both yelled in unison.

Babs smirked at Roy and he knew what she mean, he was SO gonna film this.

"I can't do this" Dick said.

"Would you like us to think you a punishment?" Roy asked.

"Oh no, I still have nightmares of that night.. so many toothbrushes" Dick started to gaze.

"Focus" Roy said.

"Com'on, you have to" Babs said and Roy got his phone's camera ready.

Wally and Dick get their faces closer but they were still pulling their lips in.. and their faces were like if they were constipating.

"I can't do this and I won't do this" Wally said and Dick sighed in relief.

"OK, punishment time" Babs said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Uh Oh" the two said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up?**

 **So next chapter is Dick**

 **and Wally's punishment or**

 **dare if you want and we'll finish**

 **Spin the bottle if you have any**

 **suggestions PM me or review**

 **below also Follow and Fav**


	12. Round of Truth (and Karaoke)

"Are you sure I have to do this?" Dick asked.

"Yes, you have to" Babs said.

"But it's gross" Wally whined.

"Too damn bad" Artemis said.

"Com'on just lick it" Pam said.

"Lick it, Lick it, Lick it" they all cheered.

Dick held up the dirty underwear in the air and looked at it "I can't do it".

"Lick it, Lick it, Lick it" they all cheered again.

"Damn it" Dick said then cursed under his breath, he closed his eyes and licks it quickly while the others cheer "Lick it" again and again, once he licked it they all clapped for him.

"I guess if _you_ did it, I should do it" Wally said, the others started cheering and Wally licked the underwear and everyone clapped.

"I hate you all" Dick said.

"Thank you" Babs said with a smile.

"By the way who's' underwear was that?" Wally asked.

"Look behind you" Babs said and Wally looked behind him, only to see Conner and be scared for life.

"OK, it's time for a Round of Truth" Artemis said.

"A Round of Truth?" Conner asked.

"Two people sit across from each other and ask questions for one minute, if you get caught in a lie, you're out" Megan said.

"Cool, I'll go first" Roy said.

"I'm against you" Artemis said.

"Seriously?" Roy asked.

"You bet your pretty ass I am" Artemis said.

Roy looked behind him and then smiled and said "Thanks, oh, and you are so on".

"I'm first" Artemis said "Roy, have you ever been arrested?"

"Twice" Roy said "My turn, have you ever made a sex tape?"

Artemis smiled sheepishly.

"Have you ever used a gun?" Artemis asked.

"No, have you ever tried it with a girl?" Roy said.

"No, have you ever called an ex for a one night stand?" Artemis said.

"Yes, have you ever got so wasted you forgot the night before?" Roy said.

"A few times, have you ever sneaked out of a date claiming to be in the bathroom because you didn't want to pay?" Artemis asked.

"Occasionally, did you ever had it on with someone younger than you?" Roy said.

"No, have you ever sneaked a peek at another girl in the girls locker room?" Artemis asked.

The gang's eyes and heads tilted from side to side at each one as he asked a question.

"Time's out" Dick said.

"Well played, Harper" Artemis said.

"Likewise, Crock" Roy said.

"Babs, me and you, right now" Wally said.

"Bring it on" Babs said.

"I'm first, did you ever done it with someone besides Dickie Bird over there?" Wally asked.

"No" Babs said.

"Wait, what about Joey?" Pam asked.

"Nope, we never gone all the way" Babs said.

"It still counts" Megan said.

"No, it doesn't" Artemis said.

"Yes it does" Conner said.

"No, it doesn't, end of story" Artemis said.

"Why, Artemis, is it possible that before Wally took a swim, someone else tested the water?" Roy asked.

"No one tested the water" Wally said "No one tested the water, right?"

"Well" Artemis said.

"Not important, we're losing time" Babs said "Have you ever done it in DisneyLand?"

"Let's just say they had to change the seats on that ride" Wally said as he and Artemis did a high five "Have you ever been out with someone because his parents owned a pool or something like that?"

"I might have kissed Jimmy on the cheek in third grade because his parents put in a small playground" Babs said "Have you ever had it with your cousin?"

"It was one time okay, and I thought I told you to keep it a secret" he said to Dick "Have you ever tried flirting with a girl's boyfriend on her birthday?"

"It wasn't flirting to me... it just seems that everyone else thought it was" Babs said "Have you ever done it on a club's bathroom floor?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile "Have you ever starred in a porno?"

"No, have you ever tried panties?" Babs asked.

"No" Wally said.

"LIAR" Roy yelled "We were in Vegas and you lost your underwear in a poker game but you won a pair of panties and you couldn't go in that store fully naked?"

"You got caught in a lie, you lost, I won" Babs said then jumped in the air and started dancing her victory dance.

"Alright, Gordon, I admit, you got this one" Wally said.

"You're damn right, West" Babs said.

"Alright, I wanna try" Megan said "Pam?"

"Sure" Pam said.

"Have you ever smoked?" Megan asked.

"A few times" Pam said "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Megan's cheeks flushed red.

"I suppose that's a yes" Pam said.

"Have you ever got to second base with a guy?" Megan asked.

"Yup, have you ever been in a threesome?" Pam asked.

"Yes" Megan asked.

"Was it with two guys or a guy and a girl?" Pam asked.

"You're gonna have to wait for your turn" Megan said "When was the last time you got wasted?"

"Last Friday" Pam said "Have you ever done it in your parents' bed?"

"Three or four times" Megan said "Have you ever let someone watch you and Zee do it?"

"No, not yet" Pam said.

"Not ever" Zee said.

"Have you hired someone.. you know?" Pam asked.

"No, have you ever been in a strip club?" Megan asked.

"Yes" Pam said "Have you ever cheated?"

"Never" Megan said "Have you ever did a role playing?"

"Yes" Pam said "Have you ever rejected someone because of his size?"

"Y- yes" Megan said "Would you ever do it for money?"

"Depends on how much money" Pam said "Have you ever wrote _something_?"

"No" Megan said "Did you ever do it with a girl other than Zee?"

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

"Oops, time's up" Pam said "Let's do Karaoke next".

"YASS" Babs said.

"Cool I'll go first" Dick said.

"Are you serious?" Wally asked.

"You bet" Dick said and then he put on the song on the Karaoke machine and started singing.

 **Tied To You**

My love has moved too fast

Onto the next

Well, no, she doesn't talk trash

But it ain't 'cause we fixed

Nothing, no, she been out playing

She ain't just working late again

No

Yeah

All my friends tried to tell me that she's no good

But if she came crawlin' back

You know, I would

Oh, I can't be held responsible for anything I do

With you, you, you

Baby, I've been tied to you

Got these chains I can't break through

Ooh, tied to you

But you're moving onto somebody new

Somebody

Somebody

Somebody new

Somebody

Somebody new

Somebody

Somebody new

Tied to you

Got these chains I can't break through

Ooh, tied to you

But you're moving onto

Baby, I've been tied to you

Baby, I've been tied to you

Baby, I've been tied to you

'Cause baby, I've been tied to you

Got these chains I can't break through

Ooh, tied to you

But you're moving onto somebody new

"WOOAHO" they clapped laughing.

"Oh I am so next" Artemis said.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up?**

 **Yeah I'm doing a Karaoke**

 **BTW you should totally**

 **check out my Karaoke Justice**

 **FanFic, anyways I hope you enjoyed**

 **this so follow, fav and review.**

 **What kind of songs do you want**

 **in here?**


	13. Karaoke

"That is so.. LAME" Wally said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Dick said.

"Well, you're getting it anyways" Wally said.

"I think it's sweet" Babs said as she gave Dick a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, Wally, why don't YOU go up and sing your Arty Farty a lovely emotional song" Roy said with an evil goofy look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Pfft, don't be so.." Wally said as he turned from Roy to Artemis, who was glaring at him with her cheek rested on her palm and her elbow on her knee which made him quiet.. and then said "I guess I'm next".

He took the mic and started thinking.

"Trouble?" Artemis said.

"What? No" Wally said "Okay, I got it".

 **Michael Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel**

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on

You give me fever

("Oh god" Artemis rolls her eyes and gets up but Wally slides next to her and looks in her eyes as he sings).

Like I've never, forever known

You're just a product of loveliness

(Artemis starts to walk away)

I like the groove of your walk

(All the guys stand in Artemis' way so she wouldn't leave and Wally stands in front of them).

Your talk, your dress

I feel your fever

From miles around

I'll pick you up in my car

And we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby

(He starts dancing like Michael Jackson in the video)

And tell me twice

That you're the one for me

(She walks around them and goes to leave but Conner stops her and blocks her way and she goes back towards Wally)

The way you make me feel

(The others back Wally up: "The way you make me feel")

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

(She walks the other way and Wally follows her and start walking together, Wally stops every minute or so to try a Michael Jackson dance move)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

(Roy gives Wally a thumbs up)

Oh, I'll be workin' from nine to five

To buy you things to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

(Wally jumps on the van from the front and starts singing and dancing)

Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me...

(Wally jumps down and corners Artemis at the side of the van)

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

(She opens the van door and goes in)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

(Wally goes in after her)

You knock me off of my feet

(She gets out of the van from the other side)

Now baby - hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone -

A - acha - acha

(My lonely days are gone)

Acha - ooh!

Go on girl!

(Artemis goes to her girl friends and starts to chat while the guys try to act like gang members)

Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!

(Wally starts dancing again and the girls start pointing at him and laugh)

Go on girl!

I never felt so in love before

(The guys stand behind Wally and start dancing while the girls try to act all gangsta and making weird faces)

Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me...

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

Now baby - hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

(Artemis leans on the van and gestures her hands to Wally to come closer and he does, he raises his leg up and leans it on the van next to Artemis)

You knock me off of my feet

(Artemis grabs Wally by the shirt, she closes him to her lips but pushes him back before their lips touch)

Now baby - hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

Ain't nobody's business

(The way you make me feel)

Ain't nobody's business

Ain't nobody's business

(She goes from the left, he follows her but stops and goes from the right side hiding behind the van)

(You really turn me on)

(The two start walking together)

Ain't nobody's business but

Mine and my baby

Hee hee!

(She sits in one of those chairs and Wally sits next to her)

(You knock me off of my feet)

Hee hee! Ooh!

(My lonely days are gone)

(She goes up and starts walking and he follows her)

Give it to me - give me some time

(The way you make me feel)

(The guys stand in her way again and she goes to sit on the tree bench)

Come on be my girl - I wanna

(He follows her so she walks away)

Be with mine

(You really turn me on)

Ain't nobody's business

(You knock me off my feet)

Ain't nobody's business but

Mine and my baby's

(My lonely days are gone)

Go on girl! Aaow!

(Everyone but Artemis is dancing now in great unison)

Hee hee! Aaow!

Chika - chika

Chika - chika - chika

Go on girl! - Hee hee!

(The way you make me feel)

Hee hee hee!

("Did you rehearse that?" Artemis said)

(You really turn me on)

(You knock me off my feet)

(My lonely days are gone)

Give it to me - give me some time

(The way you make me feel)

Come on be my girl - I wanna

Be with mine

(You really turn me on)

Ain't nobody's business

(You knock me off my feet)

Ain't nobody's business but

Mine and my baby's

(My lonely days are gone)

Go on girl!

Give it to me - give me some time

(The way you make me feel)

Come on be my girl

(You really turn me on)

(Everyone stops moving, Artemis looks around and Wally is hiding behind the tree, he comes closer to her and she kisses him and everyone claps).

"Aaaww, my turn" Zee said.

"You go girl" the girls cheered making Zee smile a little.

 **Demi Lovato - Cool For The Summer**

Tell me what you want

What you like

It's okay

I'm a little curious, too

Tell me if it's wrong

If it's right

I don't care

I can keep a secret, can you?

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother

Kiss one another

Die for each other

We're cool for the summer

(Ha)

Ooh, ooh

Take me down into your paradise

Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type

Just something that we wanna try

'Cause you and I

We're cool for the summer

Tell me if I won

If I did

What's my prize?

I just wanna play with you, too

Even if they judge

Fuck it

I'll do the time

I just wanna have some fun with you

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother

Kiss one another

Die for each other

We're cool for the summer

(Ha)

Ooh, ooh

Take me down into your paradise

Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type

Just something that we wanna try

'Cause you and I

We're cool for the summer

(Ha)

We're cool for the summer

We're cool for the summer

Shh... don't tell your mother

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise

(Don't be scared)Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type

Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)

'Cause you and I (you and I)

We're cool for the summer

(Take me down) We're cool for the summer

(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type

Just something that we wanna try

'Cause you and I (you and I)

We're cool for the summer

(Ha)

Ooh

We're cool for the summer

"WOOAHO" they all clapped.

Pam stretched her arm for Zee to sit next to her, so Zee sat down with Pam's arm around her shoulders and the two held hands.

"Aaaww, how cute" Barbara said then quickly added "my turn".

"Go ahead" Roy said then said sarcastic "She's the exact amount of drunk between a Banter Enforcer and an adult baby, ain't no stopping her now".

"Vaffanculo, testa di cazzo" Babs said.

"What?" Wally asked.

"It's Italian" Babs said.

"You speak Italian? Since when?" Artemis asked.

"Just the bad words, I can swear in six languages" Babs said with a smile.

"That is so cool, you'll have to teach me sometime" Artemis said.

"Guys, the song now" Roy said "Start on the girly song".

"Girly songs? Please, it's time to man up in here" Babs said.

"You hear that you two? Take NOTES" Roy said to Wally and Dick.

 **Eminem - Berzerk**

Now this shit's about to kick off, this party looks wack

Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch

I'm 'bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back

That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on the ra-ag

Just like I did with addiction I'm 'bout to kick it

Like a magician, critics I turn to crickets

Got 'em still on the fence whether to picket

But quick to get impaled when I tell 'em stick it

So sick I'm looking pale, wait, that's my pigment

'Bout to go ham, ya bitch, shout out to Kendrick

Let's bring it back to that vintage Slim, bitch

The art of MCing mixed with da Vinci and MC Ren

And I don't mean Stimpy's friend, bitch

Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch

Kick your shoes off, let your hair down

(and go berserk) all night long

Grow your beard out, just weird out

(and go berserk) all night long

We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down

So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M.

("WOOAHO" they started cheering).

So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go

Say fuck it before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk), shake your body

Guess it's just the way that I'm dressed, ain't it?

Khaki's pressed, Nike shoes crispy and fresh laced, so I guess it ain't

That aftershave or cologne that made 'em just faint

Plus I showed up with a coat fresher than wet paint

So if love is a chess game, check mate

But girl, your body's banging, jump me in, dang, bang-bang

Yes siree, 'Bob', I was thinking the same thang

So come get on this Kid's rock, Baw with da baw, dang-dang

Pow-pow, chica, pow, chica, wow-wow

Got your gal blowing up a valve, valve-valve

Ain't slowing it down, throw in the towel, towel-towel

Dumb it down, I don't know how, huh-huh, how-how

Least I know that I don't know

Question is are you bozos smart enough to feel stupid

Hope so, now hoe...

Kick your shoes off, let your hair down

(and go berserk) all night long

Grow your beard out, just weird out

(and go berserk) all night long

We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down

So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.

So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go

Say fuck it before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk) shake your body

And they say that love is powerful as cough syrup in Styrofoam

All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that Monte Carlo

With the ugly Kardashian

Lamar, oh sorry yo, we done both set the bar low

Far as hard drugs are though, that's the past

But I done did enough Codeine to knock future into tomorrow

And girl, I ain't got no money to borrow

But I am trying to find a way to get you a-loan (car note)

Oh, Marshall Mathers

Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered

Kangols and car-heart-less cargos

Girl you're fixing to get your heart broke

Don't be absurd, ma'am, you birdbrain baby

I ain't called anybody baby since Birdman, unless you're a swallow

Word, Rick? word man you heard, but don't get discouraged girl

This is your jam, unless you got toe jam

Kick your shoes off, let your hair down

(and go berserk) all night long

Grow your beard out, just weird out

(and go berserk) all night long

We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down

So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M.

So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go

Say fuck it before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk), shake your body

We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down

So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.

So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go

Say fuck it before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk) shake your body.

"WOOAHO" they clapped for her.

"Dude, how is being in a relationship with a girl manlier than you?" Roy asks Dick.

"Hey! _I_ am as much of a man as Babs is" Dick defended.

"Sure thing, princess" Roy said.

"I thought we agreed to not speak of that, dish boy" Dick said.

"Hey leave him alone" Babs warned as she took a beer out.

"Alright" Roy said.

"OK who's turn is it now?" Conner asked.

"Kaldur" almost all of them said in unison.

"Well, I would not mind singing, but I do not have a song in mind" Kaldur said.

"I do" Wally said then whispered something in Kaldur's ear.

"I do not understand why you choose it, but I accept" Kaldur said as he took the mic.

 **Under The Sea - The Little Mermaid**

 **(A/N: I will never get tired of this joke** **)**

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake,

You dream about going up there,

But that is a big mistake.

Just look at the world around you,

Right here on the ocean floor.

Such wonderful things surround you.

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea,

Under the sea.

Darling, it's better,

Down where it's wetter.

Take it from me.

Up on the shore, they work all day.

Out in the sun they slave away,

While we devoting full time to floating

Under the sea.

Down here all the fish is happy,

As off through the waves, they roll.

The fish on the land ain't happy.

They sad 'cause they in the bowl.

But fish in the bowl is lucky.

They in for a worser fate.

One day when the boss get hungry...

Guess who gon' be on the plate?

Oh, no!

Under the sea,

Under the sea.

Nobody beat us, fry us,

And eat us in fricassee.

We what the land folks love to cook.

Under the sea we off the hook.

We got no troubles,

Life is the bubbles.

Under the sea! (Under the sea.)

Under the sea! (Under the sea.)

Since life is sweet here,

We got the beat here naturally. (naturally...)

Even the sturgeon and the ray,

They get the urge and start to play.

We got the spirit.

You got to hear it.

Under the sea!

The newt play the flute.

The carp play the harp.

The plaice play the bass,

And they soundin' sharp.

The bass play the brass.

The chub play the tub.

The fluke is the duke of soul. (Yeah)

The ray he can play,

The lings on the strings.

The trout rockin' out.

The blackfish, she sings.

The smelt and the sprat,

They know where it's at.

And oh that blowfish BLOW!

Under the sea, (Under the sea.)

Under the sea. (Under the sea.)

When the sardine

Begin the beguine,

It's music to me.

What do they got? A lot of sand.

We got a hot crustacean band!

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here.

Under the sea.

Each little slug here,

Cutting a rug here.

Under the sea.

Each little snail here,

Know how to wail here.

That's why it's hotter

Under the water.

Yeah, we in luck here,

Down in the muck here.

Under the sea!

 **(A/N: And to think they would have made S** **ebastian English).**

All of them where in a state between clapping and laughing.

"That was amazing" Wally said.

"Agreed" Roy said.

"OK, my turn" Artemis said whipping her tears from all the laughter.

"Go ahead, babe" Wally said.

 **Prince - Let's Go Crazy**

Dearly beloved

We are gathered here today

To get through this thing called life

Electric word "life"

It means forever and that's a mighty long time

But I'm here to tell you, there's something else

The afterworld

A world of never-ending happiness

You can always see the sun

Day or night

So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills

You know the one, Dr. Everything'll-Be-Alright

Instead of asking him how much of your time is left

Ask him how much of your mind, baby

'Cause in this life

Things are much harder than in the afterworld

In this life, you're on your own

And if de-elevator tries to bring you down

Go crazy, punch a higher floor

Woo!

If you don't like

The world you're living in

Take a look around you

At least you got friends

I called my old lady

For a friendly word

She just picked up the phone

Dropped it on the floor

"Aah, aah!" is all I heard

I'm not gonna let de-elevator bring us down

Oh no, let's go

Let's go crazy, let's get nuts

Let's look for the purple banana

'Til they put us in the truck

Let's go!

Uh-huh!

All excited, but don't know why

Maybe it's 'cause we're all gonna die

And when we do (when we do)

What's it all for? (what's it all for)

Better live now

Before the grim reaper comes knocking on your door

Tell me baby

Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down?

Oh, no, let's go

Let's go crazy, let's get nuts

Look for the purple banana

'Til they put us in the truck

Let's go!

Come on, baby

Let's get nuts!

Yeah, crazy

Let's go crazy

Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down?

Oh, no, let's go

Go crazy

Woo! Huh!

I said, let's go (go) crazy (crazy)

Let's go (let's go)

Let's go (let's go)

Dr. Everything'll-Be-Alright

Make everything go wrong

Pills and thrills and daffodils will kill

Hang tough children

He's coming

He's coming

Coming

Take me away!

"WOOAHO" they all clapped for her and she sat down.

"You were amazing, babe" Wally said as he leaned closer to her face.

Artemis gave him a quick peak on the lips and then said "I know.. OK who's next?"

"Me" Pam said.

 **Rihanna - Work**

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me I be

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me

Do me dirt, dirt, dirt

Dirt, dirt, dirt

For some of that

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

For you I got love, love, love

Love, love, love

When I came for my

Turn, turn, turn

Turn, turn, turn

Join me I deserved it

No time to have you lurking

If I got right then you might like it

You know I dealt with you the nicest

Nobody touch me, I'm the righteous

Nobody text me in a crisis

I believed all of your dreams are fruition

You took my heart and my keys and my vision

You took my heart off my sleeve a decoration

You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation

All that I wanted from you was to give me something that I never had

Something that you've never seen

Something that you've never been

But I wake up and everything's wrong

Just get ready for work, work, work

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me I be

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me

Do me dirt, dirt, dirt

Dirt, dirt, dirt

For some of that

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

Duh, duh, duh, duh

For you I got

Nah, nah, nah

Nah, nah, nah

Before the tables turned, turned, turned, turned

Baby, something please

Baby, don't you leave

Don't leave me stuck here in the streets (no, no)

If I get another chance to

I will never, no never neglect you

I mean, who am I to hold your past against you?

I just hope that it gets to you

I hope that you see this through

I hope that you see this true

What can I say?

Please recognize I'm trying baby

I been

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me I be

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me

Do me dirt, dirt, dirt

Dirt, dirt, dirt

For some of that

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

For you I got love, love, love

Love, love, love

When I came for my

Turn, turn, turn

Turn, turn, turn

Yeah, okay

You need to get done, done, done, done

That'll work, come over

We just need that slow the motion

Don't give that away to no one

Long distance, I need you

When I see potential I just gotta see it through

If you had a twin I would still choose you

I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon

But I know you need to get done, done, done, done

If you come over

Sorry if I'm way less friendly

I got niggas tryna end me

Oh, yeah, I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry

Rolling, rolling, rolling

How many more shots until you're rolling?

We just need a face to face

You could pick the time and the place

You spent some time away

Now you need to forward and give me all the

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me I be

Work, work, work

Work, work, work

You see me

Do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt

Dirt, dirt, dirt

For some of that

Work, work, work, work

Work, work

For you I got love, love, love

Love, love, love

When I came for my

Turn, turn, turn

Turn, turn, turn

Work, work, work

"WOOAHO" they all clapped for her and she sat down.

"OK I wanna go next" Megan said "But you can't laugh or I will hunt you down one by one".

"Oh com'on you never tell a person not to laugh.. I'm already chuckling" Wally said.

 **Tarzan - Strangers Like Me**

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

I wanna know

"WOOAHO" they clapped for her, she sat down next to Conner and he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Megan, your voice is dope, how come we never heard it before?" Pam said.

"OK well, if we're starting a Disney theme here, I wanna go next" Roy said.

"Here you go" Wally gave him the mic.

 **The Jungle Book - Bare Necessities**

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

Old Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam

I couldn't be fonder of my big home

The bees are buzzin' in the tree

To make some honey just for me

When you look under the rocks and plants

And take a glance at the fancy ants

Then maybe try a few

("You eat ants?" Wally asked.

"You better believe it.. and you're gonna love the way the tickel" Roy said).

The bare necessities of life will come to you

("But when?" Dick asks).

They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life

Now when you pick a paw-paw

Or a prickly pear

And you prick a raw paw

Next time beware

Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw

When you pick a pear

Try to use the claw

But you don't need to use the claw

When you pick a pear of the big paw-paw

Have I given you a clue?

("Golly thanks, Balo" Dick said.

Barbara face palmed and said "Of all the silly gibberish".

"Com'on Baggy, get with the beat" Roy said).

The bare necessities of life will come to you

("They'll come to me!" Wally said).

They'll come to you!

 _The three:_

Oh, man, this is really ...

So just try and relax, yeah cool it

Fall apart in my backyard

'Cause let me tell you something little britches

If you act like that bee acts, uh uh

You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around

For something you want that can't be found

When you find out you can live without it

And go along not thinkin' about it

I'll tell you something true

 _All Together:_

The bare necessities of life will come to you

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

(yeah, man!)

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life

(yeah!)

With just the bare necessities of life

(yeah, man!)

"WOOAHO" they all cheered.

"I love Balo" Barbara said laughing.

"You know he is my favorite Disney character of all time" Roy said.

"Really? I always figured it was Mushu from Mulan" Artemis said.

"Why would you think that?" Roy said.

"He is an ass.. you two have a lot in common" Artemis said and Roy smirked nodding agreeing to the idea.

"No, I liked Balo because he was always high.. like all the time" Roy said.

"Balo isn't high" Megan said.

"You sing the song again and tell me what you think" Roy said, Barbara looked to the sky and started singing in her head then looked at Roy in shock "Oh my god, Balo is seriously high".

"OK, let's not ruin my childhood" Megan said "Who's next?"

"Conner hasn't sung anything yet" Wally said.

"But I don't wanna" Conner said.

"Com'on Conner, Go Conner Go, Go Conner Go, Go Conner Go" they all cheered.

"Alright fine" Conner said "Is the Disney Theme still going?"

"Yes" they all said.

"OK" Conner said.

 **The Jungle Book - I Wanna Be Like You**

Now I'm the king of the swingers

Oh, the jungle VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what botherin' me

I wanna be a man, mancub

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Oh, oobee doo

I wanna be like you

I wanna walk like you

Talk like you, too

You'll see it's true

An ape like me

Can learn to be human too

Gee, cousin Louie

You're doin' real good

Now here's your part of the deal, cuz

Lay the secret on me of man's red fire

("But I don't know how to make fire" Wally said).

Now don't try to kid me, mancub

I made a deal with you

What I desire is man's red fire

To make my dream come true

Give me the secret, mancub

Clue me what to do

Give me the power of man's red flower

So I can be like you

You!

I wanna be like you

I wanna talk like you

Walk like you, too

You'll see it's true

Someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like you

Can learn to be

Like someone like me!

"WOOAHO" they all clapped.

* * *

 **Hey Guys what's up?**

 **Sorry I didn't update for**

 **a while but here it is the Karaoke**

 **Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review and enjoy.**


	14. School Again and Cooking Class

**I just want you to know I wrote two chapters but I deleted both of them by mistake..**

 **Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated in like forever so here you go..**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hey guys?" Wally said as he woke with a headache next to Artemis and Dick who had Barbara in his hands, they were all lying on the ground next to the van.

"Five more minutes mom" Artemis sighed.

"Uuumm guys?" Wally tried again.

"Ugh what?" Barbara sighed annoyed trying to open her eyes.

"What the hell is Roy doing up that tree? And where is the rest?" Wally asked rubbing his eyes trying to put the glimpses in his head to fit a whole story of what happened last night.

"Here" they heard Conner's voice come, and they looked up and saw Conner's legs swinging from the van's roof "Megan is by the lake".

"I think Pam went to get a chicken egg from the farm.. either that or she went to try and milk a horse" Dick said lazily as he moved Barbara closer to him and dug his head in her hair because the sun was _way_ to bright.

Wally sat up and looked around lazily and he started again "Hey guys- "

Artemis pushed Wally before he could finish his sentence so that he was far from their ears so she can sleep in peace and then mumbled "Sleep now, talk later".

Barbara made a groan in agreement of Artemis' statement but then the dog that was next to her jumped between Barbara and Dick and started licking her face.

She sighed as she sat up, rubbed her eyes and patted the dog and started scratching his back. Dick stood up lazily as he tried to make sense of why is his Jeans suddenly purple and blue and his lips are green so he figured Barbara probably dared him to do something that got him in this state.

"Wait, there is no farm anywhere near here" Dick said in sudden realization "Where did Pam go?"

"I don't know, let's go find her.. maybe Rex here can help" Barb said.

"You named him Rex?" Dick asked and Barb nodded.

"Can't we go look for them in half an hour" Artemis suggested.

"Com'on Babe" Wally said as he got down and carried Artemis in his arms bridal style and she groaned as she said "You know the feminist in me says no but she can shut up for an hour or two".

Wally laughed as he carried her to the van and put her in the bed, he peeped his head out and said "Artemis and I'll take the van, you and Barb go look around and Conner?"

"Yeah?" Conner groaned from the top of the van.

"You go help Roy down and get Megan" Wally said and then he waited for Conner to jump down from the top of the van and sat in the driver's seat, he put his hand out the window for Dick to give him the keys.

"Here, but if you are going to the free way make sure no cop sees you" Dick said as he put the keys in his hand.

"Of course, what kind of an idiot do you think I am?" Wally said.

"To be honest..." Dick started but Wally cut him off as he said "Not funny".

"Fine" Dick said and Wally took off.

* * *

 _A couple of days later..._

"Well students I hope you all had a fun Spring Break but you need to settle down and go back to the real world" Miss Lance said. (A/N: At this point I realized I haven't updated since April).

All the students sighed and protested but Dinah calmed them down "It's alright I get it you're lazy and you don't even focus on regular days, but I'm not gonna spend the class asking you what you did during the break because I know half of you just stayed home on your laptops and phones and the rest spent it in underage drinking, which I do not approve of, by the way".

Wally smirked fully knowing that Dinah does make exceptions to that every Bruce Wayne gala when she sees him, Dick and the rest of the guys sneaking wine and she pretends to not notice and maybe sometimes save their asses by distracting him when he gets too close.

Dinah, obviously seeing Wally's smirk, says "Wally, stop laughing by yourself, it's creeping me out" she smiled and he smiled back, he knew she was teasing so he didn't mind the class laughing at him.

 _Next time, Dinah, next time.._ Wally thought.

* * *

"God must hate me" Artemis whispered to herself as she hit her head with the desk as she looked frustrated at the pop math quiz (or math pop quiz?).

"Let's not exaggerate, Miss Crock" Mr. Wayne said not looking up from his newspaper.

 _Did he..?_

"Yes he did" Mr. Wayne said still not removing his gaze from the paper in his hands.

 _Okay I didn't even say that out loud, I just thought it.. how the hell did he know?_

"Because I am that good" Mr. Wayne said "Jerry and Zack at the back, no talking and definitely no exchanging papers or glances.. and get that water bottle over here".

 _This is ridiculous, does he have cameras in the back of the class or something?_ Artemis thought as she looked behind her.

"No he doesn't, Miss Crock" Mr. Wayne said and she bumped her head with the table she wanted to mentally curse at him but she feared he would read her mind.

 **(me: How did yo- ?**

 **Bruce: Because I'm Batman.**

 **me: not in this story.**

 **Bruce: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN).**

* * *

You'd think with school, cheerleading practice, running the school activity committee and volunteering at the Elders Center downtown that that would be enough for her, you'd think she would be exhausted by the end of the day.. BUT NO.

Megan has enrolled Conner and herself in a baking class leaving him with only one free period a week, needless to say, after burning all the cookies for the third time in the past hour, almost ruining the blender and let's not even mention the milk accident, he HATED this.

"Megan?" Conner called for the redhead next to him.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"Do you think it's ready?" Conner asked as he gestured to the cake in the oven. Megan bent down to look and then looked up with an eyebrow raised as she asked "Uuumm Conner, what did you put in the cake?"

"Uuumm I followed the recipe" Conner said pointing to the page in the cook book.

"Really? Because I don't remember Apples being in Chocolate cake" she said a smirk forming on her face.

"I thought it was weird too, but that's what is writing in here" Conner said, Megan took the book in her hands and looked at the page, she turned the page to see the apples part and then she put the book down with a loud thud and separated the glued pages.

"The pages were stuck together, you followed half of each recipe" Megan said and then smirked as he sighed.

"Why? Just.. why?" he asked looking up obviously not talking to her and she started giggling.

"You think this is funny?" Conner said as he looked at her, but he wasn't angry or upset but more amused and a little challenging tone.

"Yes very much" Megan said nodding as she slid her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her waist.

"Oh well I don't like that" he said teasing.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Megan asked challenging, he gave her a quick kiss and then moved away and she smirked.

"Ask me that after school" Conner said, she thought he would give her another kiss so she moved closer but then he surprised her and she was suddenly swinging on his shoulder with her head dangling behind him.

"Oh my god, Conner put me down" Megan said trying to hold her laughter.

"Say the magic word" he said.

"I'm sorry?" she tried but he kept swinging her so she tried "Please?"

Conner then gave her a push from his shoulder and then caught her in his arms as he lowered his back so that she her weight was on his arms and she was looking up at him with one leg swinging in the air behind him and she laughed.

"You two in the back" the teacher noted.

"Sorry Miss Bertinelli" the two said as Conner put Megan back to her feet.

"How did I get stuck with cooking class?" Helena rolled her eyes.


End file.
